A Mile In Her Foxy Paws
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Rika and Renamon get their bodies swapped -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday morning.

Takato and Guilmon had went to go visit his cousin Kai. Henry and Terriermon went to

"Hopefully no evil digimon try to desrtoy the world this time we go here," Terriermon said

(Note that Battle of Adventureres digimon movie)

Yet the real exciting stuff was happening back home

* * *

Rika and Renamon were currently battleling yet another evil digimon that was attacking their city.

This evil digimon was known as Copycatmon. A two head cheetah like creture with a cenataur like body

"You pathedic girls will never stop me!" one of Copycatmons heads said

"Or me," the other head said

Yet still, Copycatmon was just a champion level digimon. , Rika and Renamon didn't even have to biomerge to beat him.

"No!" Copycatmon said as he got attacked by Kyubimons fox tail inferno attack

"I'm...not finished...yet!" one head said

"Me...either!" the other said

"Swap Baster!" both heads cried

Just then Rika and Renamon got hit with a pair of pink energy beams

Copycatmon burst into data, defeated

A few short moments later the tamer and digimon recovered from their enemies attack

Only to discover a horrible suprise

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Renamon was the first to wake up

"Ugh," she said still feeling the effects of Copycatmons attack

She rubber her aching head

"Huh?" she thought feeling something strange on her head. Come to think about it, her hand felt strange to.

She looked at her hand, then screamed in terror

It wasn't her hand she was looking at, it was her tames hand. Ten fingures and all.

Renamon looked down, hoping she was just halucinating. That this was all some kind of dream. Yet as she looked down, she saw her new, furless, clothed body

"Wait," Renamon said "If I'm Rika...then..." Renamon looked over at...herself. Rika was waking up to

"Renamon?" Rika said opening her eyes. Only to see herself

"Rika," Renamon said "Don't freak out but..."

To late, Rika did.

"What's going on?" Rika said as she looked at her new "foxy" body

"It must've been that digimon," Renamon said "He switchd us somehow,"

"How do we change back?" Rika asked

"I don't know," Renamon said

The two females brainstormed for a moment

Rika went over her digimon cards, trying to look for anything that might fix this. Nothing came up

"What if we biomerge?" Rika asked "Maybe becoming Sakuyamon could rearrange your data and my body back to normal."

Renamon was up for anything

"But who activates it now?" Renamon asked

"I'm still the tamer," Rika said "My digivise should still work for me,"

Renamon gave it to her new foxy tamer

"Biomerge activate!" Rika said putting her diivise to her chest and falling backwards towards her human digimon.

Sadly all that happened was Rika fell on...herself

"Maybe if I try," Renamon said trying to get out from under her foxy body "I never knew I was so heavy,"

So Rika and Renamon tried again, yet the same thing happened. No Sakuyamon

"My digivise dosen't work," Rika said holding it in her three fingured hand

"Rika! Renamon!" Kazu and Kenta said with their digimon

"We saw a bunch of attacks and stuff and we thought...Hey Rika why's Renamon holding your digivise?"

"Um..." Renamon began

"Whoa," Kenta said suprised "Rika you sound just like Renamon

"Cause she is Renamon," Rika said realizing the secret was out now

"What the?" Kazu and Kenta said

Rika and Renamon explained the story with Copycatmon

"Wow," Kenta said suprised "Good thing that didn't happen to MaraineAngemon and me."

The thought of Kenta being a pink, little, flying mega digimon floated into his head.

"Well Rika, look at the brightside," Kazu said "You're a real foxy lady,"

"Kazu you are just so lucky I porobably can't diamon storm..."

Just then a bunch of diamonds flew out of Rika at Kazu, thankfully Guardramon got in the way and protected his tamer

"Okay," Kenta said "So she can do that now,"

"My mom and grandma are going to have cows about this," Rika said

"I'm sure they'll just pass out," Guardramon said

* * *

**More l8ter**

**Any suggestions 4 body swapped madness?**

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

"My baby!" Rikas mom said sobbing and hugging her human daughter

"Uh, mom," her new digimon daughter said "I'm over here,"

"Well this definetly tops the D-Reaper, you going to Hawaii (Battle Adventures movie) and that crazy digimon train (Runaway Locomon movie)" Rikas grandma said

"How do we change them back?" Rikas mom said

"We don't know," Kenta said

"But we'll find out," Kazu proclamed

"Lets just hope sooner than later," Rikas mom said. The thoughts of her daughter graduating school, getting married, and having kids of her own were now all replaced with a six foot yellow talking fox. And little foxes.

She passed out from all those terrifying thoughts

"Oh my!" Rikas grandma said

Everyone went to help Rika

* * *

Later that night, Rika, her family Renamon went to sleep. Kazu and Kenta returned home with their digimon as well.

"You boys will probably think better after a good night sleep," Rikas grandma said seeing the two boys exasted from thought

Rika and Renamon slept in the tamers room. Rika had made a little bed for Renamon to sleep on, way back after the whole D-Reaper incident. Or course Renamon never really usd it, she was used to being in the shawdows. Yet without her power to disappear and reaper, plus no fur to keep her warm. it was bedtime for her. She even wore Rikas nightgown

"I never knew these human clothes were so comfy," Renamon said cozy and warm in her bed

Rika on the other hand, just didn't feel right in her was used to sleeping on her back, yet with her new tail, that wasn't gonna happen.

Plus wearing a blanket made her feel to hot with her furry body

"Ugh," Rika said miserable

Just then their was a knock at Rikas door

"What?" Rika wondered

"Psst, Renamon" Impmons voice said

"Impmon?" Rika thought wondering why he'd be here at this hour?"

Rika went out to see Impmon

"Hey tall yellow and sexy," Impmon said holding a flower

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you rember sweetcheeks?" Impmon said "Tonights are date night,"

"Date Night?" Rika thought "What the heck dose Renamon do when I'm not around?"

"C'mon," Impmon said "I drove here on my motorcycle, juet let me digivolve and..."

"Wait," Rika said

"What?" Impmon said

"We can't go out," Rika said

"Why?" Impmon asked

"Cause..." Rika stuttered "Cause, well look at me, won't people be freaed out a foxy is riding on a motorbike?"

"What people?" Impmon said "The city is snoozing,"

Rika tried to think of someway to get out of this, yet when Impmon became Beezlemon, he took her by the arm and put hr on her bike

"Hang on Foxy lady," Beezlemon said popping a wheely and zooming off

"Ahhh!" Rika cried

"I know it's a rush isn't it foxy lady?" Beezlemon said going faster

* * *

**What madness awaits Rika?**

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on a new day, and Renamon with it

She yawned as she awoke

"Rika?" she said not seeing her partner or any sign of her body at all.

That was, until her door opened and a bloodshot eyes, exsated yellow foxy came into her room. She collaped onto her bed

"Rika!" Renamon cried "What happened?"

"Impmon," Rika said triedly

* * *

Flashback

Beezlemon was zipping through the city streets like a speed freak. Rika holding on for dear life, She felt like she was on a roller coaster at Six Flags Magic Mountain (they got intence rides their I've heard)

After a half and hour more of this Beezlemon arrived at their destination. On the edge of the city was a drive in movie place

"Ready for another flick sweety?" Beezlemon said

Rika felt like she was gonna hurl, yet was able to keep in down. "Another?" she said

"Yay," Beelzemon said "Remember when we saw that comedy a few weeksa ago? You squirt pink lemonade out your nose,"

"This is what Renamon dose when I'm asleep?" Rika though suprised

"I'll be up there," Beezlemon said pointing to another giant screen that wasn't being used tonight. A perfect place for anyone to get a free watch of whatever was playing on the working one.

"Have fun getting the snacks," he said

"Huh?" Rika said "But how am I suppose to..?" Rika began

"Just do that disappering thing you did like before," Beezlemon said sprouting his wings and flying. Leaving foxy Rika alone

"Okay," Rika thought to herself "I can use REnamons attacks, how hard can teleporting be? Just focus on where I wanna be,"

Rika began to consentrate

"Back of the snack bar. Back of the snack bar,"

And suddenly she vanished. Yet sadly reapreaed in a dumpster that was in the back of the snack bar

"Ugh," Rika said trying to clean off the trash on her furry body

"Okay. I'll just try again,"

Rika consentrated gain yet theen sh noticed someone walking to the dumpster she was in

"On no," Rika gasped now just wanting to not be where she was.

Then she vanished again. And reappred in the back of someones car

"Ah!" some guy said with his girlfriend "It's the werewolf from the movie!"

Rika teleported again, sadly into someone elses car.

Soon enough the entire drive in movie was full of people freaking out from "Rika the Werewolf." Everyone sped back home, leaving Rika and Beezlemon alone

"Well now their's no line for food," Rika said nervosly

* * *

With the movie ruined, Beezlemon decided to just go to the next idea he had for this date night. Which was going to a public pool

"Nothing like a dip in the moonlight, Beezlemon said

"And I could use one," Rika said

"Renamon won't be happy that made her smell like rotten eggs and barf," she thought

With that Rika and Beezlemon removed their clothes (except for Beezlemons underwear) and swam

That was until a cop on patrol came

"Hey what's going on here?" Beezlemon couldn't fly cause of his wet wings

"Teleport us," Beezlemon begged holding onto foxy Rika.

Sadly they teleported to the city junkyard

"You really got to work on that," Beezlemon said

So the rest of the night was spent soaking wet while getting their clothes back and breaking Beezlemons bike out of the impoud lot that the cop put it in.

Yep, a very bad date

End flashback

* * *

Rika crashed onto the floor and caught up on her Z's

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

So Rika was out like a light now, yet that didn't mean Renamon got off scot free from madness

After breakfast, Rikas mom asked Reamon a strange question

"So Renamon," she began "This may sound odd, but before all...this happened, I wanted to take Rika out shopping. And seeing as your using her body now. Well can I take you out shopping, for Rika I mean,"

"Uh...okay," Renamon said. See found nothing wrong with helping get things for her tamer. Although it would feel akward if she'd have to try some things on.

"Great," Rikas mom said

So after a quick change into Rikas normal clothing for are human digimon, Renamon and Rikas mom were driving off

* * *

A short car ride later, Renamon and Rikas mom were at the mall

"Here we are," Rikas mother said

Once they were inside, Renamon saw the vast amount of stores and odd people. Their were people dressed as food who worked in little reseraunts, people dressed at golths and emos in stores that sold such things. Tons of young people walking around with cell phones, and having tiny dogs in their purses.

Renamon was in awe at it all.

"And I thought the digital world was full of madness," Renamon thought

So the first thing I was going to get were some new clothes," Rikas mom said "The place should be down this way,"

As they walked to the little store, a certain someone had noticed the two females, and went to say hi

"Hi princess," Ryo said coming over

* * *

**Short I know, got a bit of block**

**What do you think should happen with Renamon and Ryo?**

**l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ryo," Reamon thought seeing him coming over

Rikas mom had just gone in the shop, and was overtaken by the clothes she saw in front of her.

"Oh Rika would look so pretty in this," she said

"Shopping with your mom?" Ryo said "Funny, I never thought of you like that kind of girl,"

Renamon was silent, knowing Ryo would hear her own voice instead of Rikas

"Something wrong?" Ryo asked

Renamon began coughing "Sore...throat," she said in in a crackly soft voice

"Oh you've got to try these on," Rikas mom said from in the store

"Later, Ryo," Renamon said

"I got some spare time, how bout if I join you princess?" Ryo asked

"Uh..." Renamon began

"C'mon, these are on sale," Rikas mom said

In the end Renamon became a fashion model for her new new body. With Rikas mom and boyfriend watching her

And Rika got some new clothes.

"I hope she likes dresses," Renamon thought. Knowing her tamer will probably not be a huge fan of what they bought.

After shopping Rikas mom thought it'd be a good idea to grab a bite to eat

"So Rika," Ryo asked "Since we got some spare time, how about a battle?"

"Huh?" Renamon said "But Renamons not here, or Cyberdramon."

* * *

Back at Ryos house

"Okay I it up," Cyberdramon said to Ryos dad. The digimon lifting the front part of the family car up

"Wow," Ryos dad thought as he checked under the car "I'll never have to buy a jack again with Ryo digimon around,"

* * *

"Nah," Ryo said "I mean just a card game, y'know,"

Renamon had seen Rika dabble in her old card game ways from time to time against Takato, Kenta, and Kazu. And of course the digimon queen always reinged supreme. So Renamon had a basic idea of how to play.

"Sure," Renamon said

"Then it's time to duel," Ryo said (yugioh joke)

And thus a heated battle of digimon cards ensured, which attacted a good crowd of people. Hey when to of the best card players go at it, people will obviously watch

Sadly whn the game was over, the digimon queen was dethroned

"That guy beat Rika, the digimon queen," one guy said

Soon enough people stared to carry Ryo and say, "All hail the digimon king!"

Sadly they carried himaway from Renamon

"Rika! Help!" Ryo said being taken away by his new fans

Renamon was about to help, but then Rikas mom came over

"Renamon, where's Ryo going?" she asked

"He'll be fine," Renamon guessed

"Oh by the way," Rikas mom said "That store had these,"

Rikas mom pulled out an energy drink (ep 16 joke)

"Huh," she gasped as joy, and drank it.

"Wow," Rikas mom said in awe "Rika said you liked those, but I didn't think that much,"

Sadly that drink packed to much of a punch for Renamon in her new body, and she spazzed out for a bit, then crashed

In the end Rikas mom had to drag her digimon daughter back to the car, Renamon catching Z's the whole way home

"What do they put in that drink?" Rikas mom thought

* * *

**More l8ter**


	7. Chapter 7

It was late in the afternoon now, and Renamon and Rika had finally woken up

"Ugh," Rika said still a bit exasted from her wild night with Impmon

"Whoa," Renamon said also feeling the after effects of the drink he had

"What happened to you?" Rika asked

Renamon told her story, Rika told hers after

"I didn't know you had a social life going on," Rika said

"And I didn't know you were such a huge legend in that card game," Renamon said "Sorry if I hurt your reputaion,"

"Trust me," Rika said "Nothing could be worse than last night for me,"

Just then Rika and Renamon were shocked awake when Kazu, Kenta, Jerri and Ryo burst in. Their digimon with them

"What the?" Renamon and Rika said

"We figured it out!" Kazu said

"We figured out how to switch you back," Kenta added

"Then why are Jerri and Ryo here?" Renamon asked

"We need her to help this work," Kazu said

"I can't leave my princess in peril. Plus I needed a place to hide from all my new fans," Ryo said

"Good thing you called me to save you," Cyberdramon said "Good thing your dad was able to fix his car fast,"

"So what's the plan then?" Rika asked

"We're goin to switch you backwith are digivises," Kazu said

He and Kenta pointed their digivises at REnamon, while Ryo and Jerri aimed theirs at Rika

Suddenly they began to glow

"Here we go!" Kenta said

A huge flash of light filled Rikas room.

And when it fadded

"Hey I've got my hands back," Rika said seeing human hands.

"Uh Rika," MarineAngemon said

"Your digimon can talk Kenta?" Rika said

"No Rika," Cyberdramon said. Talking with Kentas voice "That's your digimon,"

"And you're not you," Jerris said with Kazus voice

Yes, appereanlty their digivises switched everyone up now

"AH!" Everyone screamed

* * *

"AH!" Rika said waking up in her bed, panting.

"What the?" she said

Se turned on the lights, only to see her human hands again, she looked in the mirror. Her own body looking back

"I guess it was all a crazy dream," Rika said

Just then the sound of a motorcycle was heard outside, and Renamon suddenly appeared in her room. Only to be suprised that her tamer was up

"Drive in moives with Impmon?" Rika asked

"How'd you know?" Renamon asked

**The end**


End file.
